Elarin the Forsaken
by PleaseNoTPK
Summary: Elarin is a wild elf in the Forgotten Realms D&D setting. Growing up within the misty and perilous Winterwood, she faces many conflicts within herself and her tribe as well as outside dangers. This is her story on what circumstances caused her to leave home. [This is my first attempt at creating a story. I will continue to finish it. I look forward to your criticism, thank you.]
1. Prologue

The drizzle of rain peppered the woods like a blanket of moisture drenching everything not directly underneath the trees. Even through the thick and loud downpour, the musky smell of native Sourcap mushrooms flourished. All of her senses overwhelmed, except for the intense curiosity held for the hunter Daeron as he begins to skin the elk he had just recently slain. After jabbing his most trusted skinning knife into the creature's chest, his head slowly lifts and turns to face over his right shoulder.

"Elarin, you'll need to practice your stalking if you want to become a hunter."

Stepping forward, out from the mossy tree she was seeking shelter behind, the young elven girl reveals her glossy pinkish-red cheeks and a mixture of the emotions of anger and embarrassment. "The prey didn't see me nor did it smell me. I learned how to hide my scent, I'm not as naive as I look." the child finally replies.

"Perhaps not, but I was capable of detecting you. There are more things to be afraid of in our woods than a couple of elk."

These words echo in Elarin's mind for a few moments. Attempting to brew her next retort she thinks back on what her father was telling her just recently on her name-day. He revealed to her that the forest in which she was raised was in constant peril from the forces outside of it. He told her grand stories of her ancient elven ancestors who treaded through the great forest of a long lost kingdom. He explained to her that it was "The Ones Who Went Below" who came with fire and burned all that once was their people. She was always saddened after hearing that story, wanting to have her own adventures into the ruins and find out more about the culture of her forebears. However, the ruins have been lost for many years. Even to her people.

"So, nothing to say now is there?" says the hunter, interrupting her thoughts. "We should return to the tribe, or else risk your father's wrath."

Though irritating to admit, Daeron was right. Her fantastic quests through the wood often sparks anger in her father. "Very well, let us go before the entire forest is forced to hear your complaining." snaps Elarin, breaking her silence.


	2. Chapter 1

Even from well outside the tribe's camp, one can still easily hear the sounds of singing and drums as the yearly feast rages on. Elarin eagerly continues forward with her elk in tow. Year after year, she has been bringing the largest prize from the wood. She easily proves her mastery with a bow and stealth, however each time there are those who doubt or dismiss her abilities. Claiming that for one reason or another that she had a lucky hunt. Mere luck, and nothing related to the skill of their wandering daydreamer of a sister. This of course enraged Elarin, wishing to prove herself as a useful member of the tribe. She is very confident this year, however, as her trophy is magnificent in size. Almost too large for her to carry by herself.

"Elarin!" shouts the tribewarden. "You have arrived just in time, your father is just about to give his speech."

"His talk of nature and the ancestors can wait, I happen to be winning the grand hunt this year again." she hastily replies.

Upon entering the inner grove, she can see that most of the tribe has already began gathering around the sacred greatoak tree. Some already eating meats and other food brought by hunters not participating in the grand hunt. On the far left side, a couple of the elders have started their traditional tattooing of the tribe's men who have recently come of age. After participating in their first hunt alone and being accepted with their tattooing, the men of the tribe are thereafter responsible with protecting and providing for the others. Women however, are rare to become hunters and do not usually receive tattoos.

Before long, Elarin spots the rest of the grand hunt participants. All lined up each prideful with their prey hanging from a large tree branch. This time, she spots that Fenren has succeeded in backing up his boasts of being the best hunter and winner of this year's hunt.

"... And as it rose it's head up and saw me in it's final moments, I loosed my arrow." Fenren says boastfully as he turns his gaze upon the just arriving Elarin. "Oh my it seems the little one has finally returned. Late, carrying a sad little elk."

Elarin slows her stride to a slow walk as she stares down defeat. "And... I'm supposed to believe you killed that by yourself?" She says, barely supporting the weight of her once prized elk.

"It may be hard for a hunter like you to understand, but I am actually good at taking prey." he says, grinning with deep pride. "Most unlike you, it seems."

A powerful fury rushes over her as she drops her elk and takes a bold step toward her rival, one hand firmly gripping the dagger on her side.. "Watch your tongue, Fenren." said Elarin. "Or we may have to hold a more dangerous hunt between us, away from the safety of your friends."

"Hear that? It sounds to me like nature is finally running it's course. I would gladly conquer you like the rest of my prey, if you'd like." Fenren proclaims with an even more cocky smile, looking back at his now laughing companions. "Also, you need not proclaim your attraction through this veil of anger."

Her anger overwhelming her, Elarin lets out a feral growl before stomping off back out the way she came in.

She spent some time outside camp. Feeling a mix between hatred and deep sadness. It was times like this that Elarin felt the most disconnected from her tribe. They often expect for her a simple life. To mother children, as is duty for most women of the tribe. However, she feels compelled to the idea of there being more to her life than just that. She doesn't wish to have children. She wishes to see the world outside the forest. She fears it's these thoughts that causes these problems for her in the first place.

Footsteps approach from behind her. Elarin turns to look who it is. "I was looking for you. You missed the celebration." says the elf bending down to her knees to where Elarin is sitting.

"Breyn, do I belong here?"

"Of course! You're as much part of the tribe as anyone else, why do you say such things El?" replies Breyn.

"I will never truly be accepted among the hunters, Breyn. They will never respect me. Even in my dreams I am an outsider."

Breyn is silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts and emotions. "No, Elarin." she says with a soft tone, slowly starting to smile. "Your dreams are one of the many reasons why we need you."

Elarin looks up to Breyn with confusion. "We all dream, though Breyn."

"Yes, but yours are different. They take after your father's, and he has protected our tribe many times with his insight. We need you."

She was right. Her father, the tribe's shaman has avoided many dangers the tribe may have faced with ease. Claiming to see some of the near events clearly. Breyn was always quick to say that Elarin has inherited this ability as well. "You always have your ways of making things right Breyn." she says finally breaking into a smile.

"Someone has to keep you in line, or else those boys would be hanging from the trees." replies Breyn, heading back into the camp. " Now, speaking of dreams, you should get some rest. Your father will likely want you with him tomorrow."


End file.
